Silver Staff of Shaming (Quest)
Silver Staff of Shaming is an Imperial Cult quest in . It is one of the shrine sergeant quests given by Kaye. Background Years ago, an acolyte of the Imperial Cult named Linus Iulus left Ebonheart to find a traitor. He has not been seen since. Lalatia Varian, the oracle of the Imperial Cult on Vvardenfell, has had dreams lately about a Silver Staff of Shaming lying near Mount Kand. As she has given such a staff to Linus Iulus before his departure, she suspects that Linus Iulus' remains can be found there. The shrine sergeant Kaye asks the Nerevarine to find what is left of Linus Iulus and bring back the Silver Staff of Shaming and what else is left of his possessions, in particular his Maran Amulet and Stendarran Belt. As his death is a burden on Lalatia Varian's conscience, it would be good to have this artefacts back at the chapels. Kaye gives the Nerevarine an Detect Enchantment Ring who should help them detect the items. If asked about this situation by talking about "Silver Staff of Shaming," Lalatia Varian will say: As I told Kaye, I believe the Silver Staff of Shaming, and the remains of Linus Iulus, will be found in the shadow of Mount Kand. I do not think the time of day is important. I believe the shadow is symbolic, symboling the shadow of death that has fallen over Linus Iulus. I hope you retrieve the staff. And I hope you find other of his personal effects so that we may honor them in token of one who has fallen in our service. Quick walkthrough *Speaking with Kaye will have him ask the Nerevarine to retrieve a Silver Staff of Shaming that belonged to Linus Iulus, along with any other personal effects that belong to him. *Kaye will give the Nerevarine a Detect Enchantment Ring to help locate the item. *Travel to Mount Kand. A means of levitation will most likely be needed to reach the proper spot. *Locate the body of Linus Iulus, which is almost directly at the map marker for Mount Kand. His body contains Linus Iulus' Maran Amulet, Linus Iulus' Stendarran Belt, and a Silver Staff of Shaming. *Return to Kaye in Ebonheart with the staff and other belongings to receive a reward. Detailed walkthrough After accepting the quest the Nerevarine should travel to Mount Kand in the Molag Amur region. Linus Iulus skeleton lies on top of the mountain, which can be reached by means of levitation or by foot coming from east. He carries the asked for Silver Staff of Shaming as well as Linus Iulus' Maran Amulet and Linus Iulus' Stendarran Belt on him. The Nerevarine can take the effects and should now return to the Imperial Chapels in Ebonheart to deliver them. Upon giving Kaye the Silver Staff of Shaming and Linus Iulus' other possessions, he thanks the Nerevarine, suggesting that they keep the staff in honor of Linus Iulus' sacrifice. He also rewards them with a Restoration Shirt. He says that the amulet and the belt will be given to other new lay servants. Reward *Detect Enchantment Ring – given when accepting the quest *Restoration Shirt Journal Trivia *When turning in the quests, if the belt, amulet and staff are in the inventory, the belt and amulet will be removed but not the staff, and the Nerevarine will receive the reward. *If only the staff is in the inventory, it will be removed, and the Nerevarine will receive the reward. No mention of the other items is made. ru:Серебряный Посох Позора